Code Xana Episode 16: When You’re Strange
by James the Lesser
Summary: Ark is having a strange day when he becomes a stranger! Easier search for my CX stories? Limit stories to complete, over 1000 words, actionadventure, and characters Yumi and Ulrich. This way they are under my CLFF to


**Code Xana Episode 16: When You're Strange**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-15**

Ark wakes up and goes to take a shower. After he is done he goes to breakfast. He sees Mira and waves to her but she walks away! "Gee, what did I do?" Ark finishes breakfast and goes to class. He sits down at his usual table and waits for Mira to sit down next to him to ask what was wrong. When other students come in Mira again avoids him! When Krieger sits down in the table in front of him Ark taps on his shoulder. "Krieger, do I smell or something? Mira's ignored me twice already and it isn't even nine o'clock."

"Why are you talking to me?"

"Because you're my friend." Ark waits for a response but Krieger ignores Ark. More students file into the classroom and Ark sees his sister and Sanne. Sanne sits next to Krieger and Skitz sits next to him.

"Hey sis, did you tell Mira something? She's ignored me all morning." Ark didn't really think his sister would say something to Mira but he had to ask.

"Sis? You must still be sleepy because I don't have a brother." Ark gets a confused look on his face. "Don't look at me like that."

"What's going on? It's not my birthday or April Fools why would they play a trick on me?" He taps Skitz on the shoulder again and she gets up.

"Listen weirdo I only sat here because my friends are sitting there." She motions to Krieger and Sanne. "Talk to me, touch me, again and you won't like it." She goes to another chair.

"What the hell is going on?" Mira ignored him. Krieger ignored him, his own sister acted like she didn't know who he was. "Xana?" But Sanne would tell them of an attack. This had to be some prank they set up. Or maybe they _were_ angry at him for the Mira thing and they told her something to make Mira mad at him. "They can't stay mad at me forever." Ark leans back in his chair as class continues.

At lunch he decides to sit with the others and plead his case. "What are you doing sitting at our table?" Sanne was the first one to get to lunch.

"I know I usually sit with Mira but you guys seem mad at me so I just wanted to plead my case." Sanne sits down on the opposite side of the table.

"You may be Krieger's dorm mate but that doesn't mean you can be friends with us." This response confuses Ark. He didn't think Sanne would be so mean even if she was angry about the Mira thing.

"Hey just because I want Mira to help us fight Xana doesn't mean you have to get mad." They might act annoyed but mad? He wanted to get help fighting Xana they should understand that.

"What are you on?" Sanne stares at Ark waiting for an answer.

"Nothing Sanne." Ark is a little weirded out by Sanne's comment. "Xana is getting stronger. He was able to posses Mira last time after he hurt her. What if he possesses one of us?" Sanne grabs her tray and stands up to walk away. "Sanne where are you going?"

"Stay away from me. I don't know what kind of joke you think you're doing but it's not funny." Sanne walks away and sees Krieger. She talks to him and points at Ark. Krieger walks over to Ark.

"What are you doing? First you talk to me about Mira Roarke like I would care then you talk to Skitz and call her Sis now you're going after Sanne. Leave me and my friends alone. Just because we are stuck in the same dorm room doesn't mean we're friends." Krieger points to show he wants Ark to leave the table.

"But, Krieger, this isn't funny anymore. If you guys are mad about me trying to get Mira into the group…"

"Leave!" Ark flinches when Krieger yells at him. "This is our table, you little twerp. I know you want to be in our group but that's not going to happen." Krieger stares Ark down.

"Geesh what the hell's wrong with you?" Ark stands up and grabs his tray and starts to walk away. "You've all gone psycho." Ark stops. "Maybe it is Xana. But, Sanne, she'd call and warn of an activated Tower." Ark eats and puts his tray away. "Gym is next, if, if Jim is acting like this then I know its Xana." In the locker room Ark changes while avoiding Krieger. They go out onto the track.

"Running time, two kilometers, when you're done come to me and I'll give you more to do." The class runs, Krieger finishes first like usual then Ark. Ark normally would finish later but he had to talk to Jim. He jogs over to Jim after running his two kilometers.

"Hey big guy, I was wondering, do you know what's wrong with Krieger and the others?" Ark crosses his fingers. If Jim was as lost as his friends were then he would know it was a Xana attack. If his friends were mad at him about the Mira thing… He would have to do something.

"What do you mean?"

"They've been acting like I'm not their friend. Skitz won't even acknowledge I'm her brother."

"What are you talking about Ark? Skitz doesn't have a brother. Did you hit your head?"

"No, why are you acting like this?" It had to be Xana! "You're friends with my mom and dad, Odd and Sandra."

"Listen Ark Miller…" Ark's response is something that Jim wasn't expecting. "What is it?"

"Ark, Miller?" He wasn't Ark Della Robbia anymore. His friends had forgotten about him. No, it was as if he was in a world where he never existed as Ark Della Robbia. "Jim, this isn't good." If he was the only one not affected then he would be the only one on Lyoko to protect Dante. What if Dante was affected? This could be disastrous.

"You really don't remember? Amnesia, no this sounds like implanted memories. Old government experiments," Jim stops. No need to tell this stranger about the memory implants that became a major problem in 2027 to 2031 when all research was banned. "I can't talk about that. Come with me Ark I'll have Susie look at you."

"Susie?"

"Sorry, Nurse McNamara." Ark was positive now that it was Xana. He was a stranger to everyone at Kadic Academy which could only be Xana's working.

"I, maybe I just need to lie down. No need to bother her." Jim rubs his chin as he thinks.

"Ok, go straight to your room and lie down. If you still have those memories come to me. You must know that these memories are wrong." Jim turns away from Ark. "It's been years since anyone's had a memory implant. Who would do this? The science teacher?" Jim wonders as Ark runs towards the sewer entrance in the woods.

"Was he serious?" Ark is worried as he goes down the sewer path. "Our skateboards were there so I'm not making that up. But, maybe, it can't be a memory implant." Ark goes down the sewer path scared about what was going on.

At the Factory Ark swings down and runs over to the elevator. He pushes the button and nothing happens! "But, no, those couldn't be fake." Ark had been wondering after Jim talked about it if maybe this really was a case of implanted memories. There were hundreds of people who had been implanted with fake memories during a four year period before they stopped. Was he part of a new wave of memory implants? Of course memory of those may be part of a memory implant. "Why won't this work!" He pushes the button again and still nothing happens. "If, if I take the other way and find the Super Computer is off, what will I do?" His mind was filled with memories but were they real? He runs through the boiler room and finds the ladder. He takes it down and finds…

"Ark!" Dante is in a screen and yells when he sees Ark. "I can't get a hold of Sanne what is going on?!" Dante had felt pulses for more then seven hours yet no one came, no one answered his call. He thought that Xana had done it, that Xana had killed everyone. "Where is Sanne, your other friends?"

"They won't come." Ark walks over to the monitor. "Xana did something to them. I…" Dante takes this as Xana had killed them.

"Turn this off, delete Lyoko, before he kills anyone else."

"What? No one's dead, I don't think so anyways." Ark brings up the Transfer Program. "Ok just have to remember how to add the countdown. Sanne taught all of us to do this." He figures it out and runs to the ladder. He takes the ladder down to the Scanner Room and runs to the middle Scanner. He throws himself into it as the doors were closing. "Whoa, close…" The transfer happens and Ark lands on Lyoko outside of the Way Tower in the Desert Sector.

"Hello Ark. The Tower is south of here." Dante starts to run south when Ark stops him.

"We fly first class this time Dante." Ark gets his disc out and throws it towards the ground. It opens up and Ark jumps on it. "Come on Dante." Dante gets on the disc and holds onto Ark's waist as Ark takes off.

"Are you sure your friends are ok?"

"Yes Dante they're fine. A little grumpy but that's because they don't remember having me in their lives."

Back on Earth three teens are talking. "He's been acting creepy all day." Krieger, Sanne, and Skitz are walking towards the library after gym class.

"Really creepy." Sanne holds Krieger's hand. "Why do you have to room with him?"

"Its ok babe Jim says he thinks Ark got an implanted memory. So after a couple weeks of mental purging he'll be back to normal." He kisses Sanne on the lips softly to reassure her.

"He did say something that wasn't creepy but scary. He said something about Xana." Skitz and Krieger gasp. "That's what I thought but, how?"

"Maybe Jim told him those stupid stories." Skitz looks at Krieger who shrugs.

"He's not my grandfather. What do you think babe?"

"I don't know why or how Jim and Ark would get in a situation that he'd tell Ark any of those stories. He better not tell a bunch of people or my idea for making a show will be copied by someone." She leans her head on Krieger's shoulder. "I already got my homework done so if you wanted to do some training I wouldn't mind."

"Ok, I love pinning you to the mat. Being on top of you that close."

"I pinned you once." Sanne pushes Krieger and they laugh.

"You cheated, you said you loved me and that caught me off guard." They get up. "Skitz you want to train with us?"

"Its ok love birds I think I'm going to go work on a new song." Sanne and Krieger walk away hand in hand as Skitz works on a new song.

"Dragons, damn, Dante jump off!" Before Dante can jump off Ark pushes him off. The Dragons fire lasers at Ark as he flies towards them. He unwraps his tail from his waist. "Why couldn't Sanne have been the one keep her memories?" Ark dodges lasers as he gets closer and closer to the Dragons. "Whoa, watch it I'm the only one here to protect Dante." Ark can't be reckless but he has to get rid of the Dragons. He dodges the lasers as he stretches his tail out and grabs the Dragon on the left. He flies through the Dragons and pulls the Dragon with his tail. The Dragon turns while still firing lasers and hits the Dragon in the middle destroying it. Ark jumps off the disc and strikes the Dragon in his tail with his claws. He rakes it across the Eye destroying it. Using his psychic connection to the disc he brings it back to him and lands on it. "One left." Ark looks around not seeing the last Dragon. "Did I get it?"

"Help!" The last Dragon had gone after Dante! Ark flies after the Dragon and Dante catching up to them.

"A little closer…" Ark moves his tail between his legs and hooks it around the edge of the disc. "Got ya!" Ark lunges using his tail to get an extra push forward and lands on the back of the Dragon. He climbs to the top jams his claws into the Eye. He jumps off before the Dragon explodes and lands on his disc. Ark flies down next to Dante.

"Thank you Ark." Dante starts to get back on the disc when a blast from a Mega Tank hits the disc and Ark destroying both. "I have to get away." Dante runs looking for a place to hide.

"Damn it." Ark walks over to the ladder and takes it up to the Control Room. He goes over to the control panel and sees on the map a Mega Tank chasing after Dante. "I need to help him!" He brings up the Transfer Program. "Wait, Sanne says there's a countdown, cool off, something." But Ark doesn't see anything that would prevent him from going back. "I can't worry about it I have to go now!" He brings up the countdown for the Transfer Program and runs to the ladder. He slides down to the Scanner Room and goes back to the middle Scanner. The doors close and he lands on Lyoko. "Oh God…" He falls over as an extreme amount of pain shoots through his body to his brain. "I'm not being hit!" He screams as the pain doesn't let up. "Stop!" He rolls around on the ground screaming in pain when Dante runs past him.

"Ark what happened?" Dante was sure he had seen Ark be destroyed yet here he was.

"Stop, make it stop!" Ark is unable to think as the pain courses through his body blinding him to everything but the pain.

"I can't help him I have to make it to the Tower." Dante continues running but the Mega Tank stops. It opens up and points at a screaming Ark. It fires and hits Ark sending him back to Earth.

"Aaaa!" Ark falls out of the Scanner and falls on the floor. It is hard for him to scream as blood pours out of his mouth. As more and more blood comes out it is harder and harder for Ark to breath. When he tries to take a breath blood gets in his lungs.

"Must make it, I must make it, they are counting on you!" Dante runs and dodges laser blasts from the Mega Tank. He sees the Tower, the black aura sending chills down his spine. He hears the Mega Tank start to charge. "One, two, three, now." He jumps to the right and the Mega Tank misses. It charges again. "One, two, three, now." He dodges the blast.

Ark is on Earth bleeding more and more. He holds his stomach and finds he can push in as if there was nothing there! As the blood flow out of his mouth starts to slow he loses consciousness.

"Whoa." Sanne snaps out of a fog. She finds herself with Krieger in a tree, they are holding hands. She quickly pulls it away. "What are we doing?"

"I, I don't know." Krieger wasn't even aware of Sanne's hand in his until she pulled it away. "I went to bed last night and now we're here." Krieger looks down. "How much time has passed do you think?"

"I don't know, let me get…" Before Sanne gets her phone out she hears a beep from her Jpocket. She pulls her Jpocket out and sees Dante on the screen.

"Hurry! Ark was hurt, get him in the Scanner!" Dante had seen through the camera in the Scanner Room that Ark was badly injured.

"What? What's going on?"

"Xana attacked and only Ark was able to make it. Please hurry or I'll have to do a return to the past. He's at the Factory in front of the middle Scanner."

"We're on our way." Sanne and Krieger climb down and run as fast as they can. They take the sewer entrance in the woods and go as fast as they can. Getting to the Factory they swing down and run to the elevator. The doors open and they take it down to the Control Room. Sanne runs out of the elevator and Krieger continues down to the Scanner Room. He finds Ark in front of the middle Scanner with a pool of blood around him.

"Oh God Ark." He goes to Ark, stepping in the blood, and lifts his friend. Ark folds up in his arms and more blood gushes out of Ark's mouth and nose. "What the hell did Xana do to you?" He gets Ark in the middle Scanner. "Scan him Sanne." The doors close and seconds later Ark falls out into Krieger's arms.

"I did it, no, Dante did it." Ark looks up and sees Krieger has caught him. "You remember me?"

"Of course I do Ark why?" Krieger had no idea what had happened. Sanne didn't either. Skitz and the rest would never remember the world they had forgotten. A world where Ark was never a friend or brother. Sanne and Krieger would never know about being boyfriend and girlfriend. They would never know of how it would be if Xana never interfered in their lives. Skitz would never know of life without a brother. And Jim would never be reminded of his old days working on a secret government project, not that he would talk about it.

**A/N Short Episode, sorry, I got everything done that I wanted to do. Also, the name comes from a song, guess the band and I'll do, um, nothing just seeing if anyone will know the name of the band. And hmmm, were Krieger and Sanne dating because Xana never interfered or because they never found Dante? **

**Oh and DBZ Fanatic, Enable PMs so I can write you!**

**Lyokoluva, I had to delete the original 16 because something screwy happened. So your review was deleted, sorry. It would help if you got an account so I could just PM you.**


End file.
